ABC
by xXRavenclawPrincessXx
Summary: A series of Harry/Hermione one shots, each chapter corresponding to a letter of the alphabet.
1. A

**A/N: This story is a series of one shots about Hermione and Harry. Each chapter corresponds to a letter of the alphabet and each chapter contains two short one shots. The first one shot is always about a subject beginning with the letter, while the second is always based on a song.**

**Always By Your Side**

Hermione was huddled in the corner, arms around her legs, shaking.

The battle was about to start. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were destroying the barrier and soon, they would break in. There was a chance that all of them would die that night. They would try their best, but in the end, it would be up to Harry to save the wizarding world against a skilled dark wizard. Hermione would lose everything. She would lose those she grew up with, her friends, and worst of all, Harry. _Her _Harry.

Harry watched Hermione rock back and forth in fear. He slowly crept up to her, worriedly. She had almost cracked. Harry had never seen Hermione so vulnerable. He had seen Voldemort and the Death Eaters attack the barrier. They only had a few minutes left before the barrier would break.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Harry asked quietly. He slid unto the floor next to her. At first, she didn't respond, but just as Harry was about to leave, she spoke.

"Harry, I'm scared," she whispered. Harry wrapped his arms around her comfortably.

"Hermione, believe in yourself. You can get through this-" Harry said before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of losing everyone. I'm scared of losing everyone. I'm scared of losing... _you._" She whispered the last word.

"Hermione, I promise that I will always be by your side." Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to him. "Let's do this."

"Let's do this... together."

A hole formed in the barrier and Harry and Hermione proceeded, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the war had ended and the light had won, but at a high price. Bodies were scattered everywhere on the Hogwarts' ground. Within these bodies were their two saviours, lying side by side in the battlefield, hands linked. Harry had kept his promise until the end.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Sky Full of Stars- Coldplay<strong>

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. In front of her was Harry Potter trying to wake her up.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "How did you get up here? Boys can't get up the girl's staircase!"

"I used my broom." He pointed to the broom next to the window. "Come!"

Harry dragged her to the broom. Hermione faltered as he mounted the broom.

"Harry, I am not getting on that broom!" Hermione started to back away.

Harry softened. "Hermione, do you really think that I'll drop you?"

Hermione sighed. She climbed unto the broom behind him.

"Fine, but if you drop me, I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Harry flew around for a bit before approaching the Black lake. Slowly, he ĺanded at a picnic blanket lying a few metres from the edge of the Black lake.<p>

"Harry, the Black lake looks beautiful at this time." The lake shimmered under the moonlight and the water quietly and calmly rippled.

"Look up," Harry said.

Hermione looked up and was immediately gasped in awe. The sky was completely clear with no clouds and all the stars were in view. The sky ranged from deep dark blue to almost purple.

"It's beautiful, " she breathed.

"I was looking at the stars in the sky and they reminded me of you," Harry explained. "You light up my path, just like these stars do too." When Hermione didn't reply, he continued. "The war's coming soon and I want you to know that I love you." Hermione stroked Hermione's cheek. "If I die, I want you to know that I love you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as Harry confessed.

"I love you too, Harry. You're my sky full of stars and such a heavenly view," she giggled.


	2. B

**A/N: This story is a series of one shots about Hermione and Harry. Each chapter corresponds to a letter of the alphabet and each chapter contains two short one shots. The first one shot is always about a subject beginning with the letter, while the second is always based on a song.**

**Because I Love You**

Hermione fled the common room with tears in her eyes, inwardly cursing Ron as she did so. The git had cheated on her with Lavender Brown of all people!

She ran out of the castle to the shore of the Black Lake, ignoring the stares she got from the rest of the school who were wondering what their Head Girl was crying about.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

Hermione was in the Head Dorms, doing her hair. She wanted to look her best when she told Ron that she was ready to give herself to him. After leaving the Heads' Common room, she went straight to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the password to the Fat Lady, knowing all the passwords to the houses being Head Girl, and went in. Hermione couldn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere and assumed that they were busy.

Hermione had taken a few steps into the room when the Gryffindors in the common room suddenly fell silent. Hermione curiously looked around, wondering why everyone was quiet when she realised that they were all looking at her. She bravely continued her journey to the bottom if the Gryffindor boys' staircase, trying to ignore the stares.

Suddenly, a voice stopped her from climbing up.

"Hermione! I don't think you should go up there!" Neville said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Neville.

Although Neville had found confidence since the war, he still shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's gaze. He shuffled back a bit but said carefully,

"I think that you should know what's happening up there before you go."

"Neville, what's going on?" Hermione demanded, confusion evident on her face.

Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors respected the Head Girl and looked away shamefully.

"Ron's cheating on you," Neville blurted out.

At first, the Gryffindors could see grief wash over Hermione's face before her mouth was set into a hard line. She angrily stormed up the steps to Ron's dormitory.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione said as she entered the room and saw Ron on the bed, kissing Lavender, looking as though they were about to go further.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped in surprise. He jumped up. "This isn't what it looks like, it's nothing, I swear!"

"So you weren't kissing Lavender a moment ago?" Hermione asked furiously. Ron spluttered. "I thought so. It didn't look like nothing to me."

Hermione sent a curse at his private parts.

"Good luck having kids when you're older. We're through!"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

><p>Now that the anger had drained her, all Hermione could feel was distress. The adrenaline was gone and Hermione collapsed by the Black Lake in tears. Her misery grew and a few minutes later, she was sobbing in anguish.<p>

Harry carefully approached Hermione and quietly sat down next to her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione managed to say though her sobs.

"Hermione, Ron just cheated on you and we're not going to let that slide."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I mean me and Ginny. We've also written to Fred and George and Mrs Weasley. Ron can expect a howler or two coming in the next few days."

Hermione giggled at the thought of what Mrs Weasley could do to Ron.

"I'm curious though, what spell did you use? I mean, I broke his nose and Ginny took out a few ribs, but that's nothing compared to what you did."

Hermione giggled again, almost getting over her tears.

"I found it in a book that had information about horcruxes in it. I was curious and decided to read the rest of the book and that spell just happened to come up."

"Impressive."

"Harry, why did you do all of this for me?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bridge Over Troubled Water- Simon &amp; Garfunkel<strong>

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I guess," Hermione answered in a small voice. Harry could see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and lightly dabbed it at her eyes, drying the tears.

"I understand." Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, but Harry placed a finger over her lips and shushed her.

"You don't need to say anything." Hermione closed her mouth. "I am here to comfort you, and I don't need to know why right now. Maybe later, but right now all you need is to be comforted and looked after. As your unofficial brother, I am here."

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry as he put his arm around her.

"When Voldemort comes to attack Hogwarts, I will be with you and we will fight together. Right now, you're fighting a battle of your own and now, I will fight with you. Continue to fight, as this is your time to shine and show them what you're made of. Forget your nightmares and remember that if you need a friend, I'll be right beside you."

Hermione smiled but her smile immediately dropped as she thought of all the troubles she was going through. She was glad that Harry was trying to help, but this was her fight and right then, she was losing.

Harry watched Hermione for a few minutes when he suddenly had an idea.

"Hermione, come with me. I have something to show you." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but got up and stood by Harry. He took her by the hand and led her outside.

Hermione finally spoke, not wanting to break the rules.

"Harry, it's past curfew. We can't go outside; we'll get into trouble," Hermione said fearfully.

"Shh, it's okay, we won't get caught," Harry reassured her.

"Well, then where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Just trust me and follow me." Hermione complied and kept walking.

They walked to the bridge overlooking a river. Harry stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked over the side. He watched the river for a few seconds before Hermione interrupted his musing.

"Why are we here, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Look at the river under this bridge. Imagine this river as the troubles that you're having and you need to get across it. The only way to get across is to find a bridge. The bridge will be your solution. So all you need to do Hermione as find some way to overcome these troubles."

"When did you become so smart?" Hermione playfully teased Harry.

"Maybe you're finally becoming an influence on me," Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime."


End file.
